Larxene's Electric Field
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: The Savage Nymph had always had something wrong with her, but never admitted it.


Well, it's my first Kingdom Hearts story! I hope I can do this justice =3

First off, the concepts of a diabetic Axel and deaf Demyx come from Xanrivash, so if you're familiar with this author's stories, then great! If not, then you should go check them out =3 They're awesome stories. And to make note of it now, I _did _get permission from this fanfic author before writing this story.

Secondly, this idea of a story's origin came from a conversation my best friend and I were having over electrical impulses of the brain; so this really does fit Larxene 8) Just be aware that she's a little OOC for the story

Disclaimer: In the famous words of Xanrivash, "I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Today had not started off great for Organization XIII's Savage Nymph.

Usually, she was just bitchy about stuff just for the sake of being bitchy, but right now she was feeling a mix of things Larxene didn't think Nobodies could feel anymore; along with being mad at herself, she felt sad that the one thing that hadn't happened in almost two years decided to occur-

Oh wait. The story is getting ahead of itself. We should probably backtrack a bit to why the Nymph was in her current state.

The morning had started out as it usually did; Larxene woke up, took a shower, got dressed in the clothes she usually wore under the Organization robe (a black tank top and black jeans), threw some small knives at the dartboard on the wall (that was covered with other members faces. The one with the most holes was probably Axel, but she lost count some time ago), and had just grabbed her black coat to roam The Castle That Never Was for some breakfast when IT struck.

The aura had caught her somewhat off guard. If she hadn't of noticed that her left arm was beginning to twitch without her making it do anything (or the disgusting taste in her mouth), she most likely would've ended up on the floor. So Larxene had quickly dropped her robe, went to her bed and lay down, just in time to black out.

The only way Larxene knew that she had blacked out was because she awoke to a massive headache and her tongue hurt. And _that _let her know that she had just had a seizure.

That's right. The "Savage Nymph" of Organization XIII was an epileptic.

So now, the only woman of the group was feeling crappy, bitchy, sad, and a bit…nostalgic? The blonde sat on her bed, not sure what all she was going through her mind at that moment. She just knew that breakfast didn't sound so great anymore and since Saix hadn't come looking for her, there wasn't a mission for her to do, at least one that was of the utmost importance.

Ever since she could remember, both when she was Ralene (her "Self") and after she became a Nobody, she'd had the disease. Her former Self had once asked why she had it. Something about a serious head injury that had been sustained as a young child, though Larxene couldn't recall it back then and she certainly couldn't remember now.

The seizures though were usually complex-partial, meaning her body would just go through some strange motion or make it look like she was daydreaming while staring into space. But on the rare occasion, there was a secondary complex seizure, which she had just had. Or rather, assumed she just had since she had woken up almost fifteen minutes later (according to the clock on her nightstand anyway.)

_Now what? _Larxene thought._ I thought that the medication Vexen had for me each month would _stop _these major seizures. Then again, none have occurred since he gave me that stuff. Maybe…shit_.

The Nymph just realized that the last time this happened, Vexen had changed her medication and it had been HELL to live with. But then again, it turned out that she had been allergic to the one Vexen had tried to get her on after four months of trying it and she ended up in the hospital wing for almost a week.

Right now, Larxene was feeling like she needed to talk to someone. It usually helped her after she had a seizure, no matter how minor.

She usually talked to Vexen, since he was the only one that was (usually) readily available when need be, but unfortunately right now, she didn't want to go down to the medical wing. The Chilly Academic had been holed up in his lab for several days, working on some kind of new cure-all potion…or some bullshit like that.

_So who can I talk to? No one else in this Organization knows I have anything wrong with me, besides the Superior. Who's someone I can talk to that might be able to relate?_

She looked at her left wrist, seeing the medical ID bracelet that she had always had, but no one could see it under the Organization cloak and gloves. Now, the Nymph knew that Axel had diabetes and Demyx was deaf, but those were the only two in the Organization that she knew of that had disabilities/diseases.

At least, that she knew of. And Xigbar's problem with only having one eye didn't count since that had happened when he was still Braig and it had been his own fault since he was fighting Terra.

Or at least, that was the story he told everyone. Whether that was actually true or not, she didn't know.

Finally deciding on the lesser of two evils, she pulled her gloves off the nightstand, put them on, then grabbed her cloak and put it on as she started out the door to the Grey Area…

_**RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV**_

She found the deaf musician sitting on one of the couches, leaning over his sitar towards the coffee table. It looked like he was in the middle of writing a new piece of music.

While Larxene wasn't particularly fond of the sitar, she _had _seen him play the violin he kept under his bed and liked that. It had been an interesting piece that he said he had picked up from Notre Dame when he had been on a recon mission. The piece was supposedly titled "Ave Maria" and she considered it a very beautiful bit of music.

Of course, there was no way in Hell she was telling the Melodious Nocturne that she liked any music he played.

She walked up to Demyx, taking quick note that he had taken out his hearing aids and they were sitting on the table in front of him. But despite that, he looked up at her when Larxene approached him. He quirked his head to the side, as if to say _What's up?_

Sometimes Demyx was so easy to read. And Larxene was grateful for that right now. Since she didn't know a lot of sign language, she simply pointed to her right ear, showing him that the Nymph wanted to talk to the Nocturne.

So Demyx vanished his sitar, picked up his hearing aids and placed them back in their proper place, switching them on in the process. "If something happened, Axel's probably to blame, not me or Roxas," he said as soon as they were on. But then he noticed the somewhat depressed look on the other's face. "Something the matter?"

Larxene was silent as she sat on the same couch as Demyx. The other was staring at her, starting to wonder about what was wrong until she asked (what he considered to be anyway) a rather un-Larxene like question.

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"For you to be deaf. To have a disability that changes your life."

Demyx thought about it for a moment (also noticing that Larxene was not only acting weird, but she was talking funny). "Well, life _has _changed, I'll admit that," he started, looking towards the ceiling. "I mean, when I first was told that I was going deaf, I felt like…like I was hollow inside. I didn't think I'd ever hear my sitar or any music again, much less play any instrument, including the ones under my bed. But…"

Larxene looked at him. "But what?"

"Axel and Roxas helped me," Demyx answered, the look on his face happy yet sad at the same time. "They got into learning sign language and practiced with me while Zexion taught us. I got these hearing aids. While I still have some issues with being this way, I think I could stand being deaf for the rest of my non-existence."

"…you could?"

Demyx shrugged. "I guess so," he answered. "I still have the music. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see." He then looked at Larxene to see her face. "Why ask that, or even, why are you sad?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's nothing really," she said. "I just needed someone to talk to."

Suddenly, she started to get the feeling of electricity that needed to be released. She was one of the few in The Castle That Never Was that had control over a natural element, but hers wasn't one that was released as easily as others (such as Axel's flames or Xaldin's wind). Larxene got up and was about to leave to find a way to release the electricity within when Demyx called her back. The Nymph looked at him. "What?"

"If you need to talk later, I'd be happy to listen again."

She thought for a moment, then opened a portal. Looking Demyx in the eye, she said, "I might have to take you up on that,", turned around to face the portal, and walked into it to another part of the castle.

_**RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV**_

Demyx scratched his head as he watched Larxene leave the Grey Area via a portal, wondering what in Kingdom Hearts had just happened. He'd never seen Larxene sad (except when she had mood swings when she was PMS'ing, but the male members of the Organization knew to keep away during that time). So he didn't notice when Axel and Roxas walked in.

"Hey Demyx c'mon!" Roxas said, snapping his fingers next to one of the musician's ears. Said Nobody jerked in surprise, looking up at Roxas. "What?"

"Axel and I have been talking about a new place in Twilight Town we wanna go eat at," Roxas informed him. "We were wondering if you wanted to go or not, but you weren't listening-"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Demyx said sheepishly. "But the weirdest thing just happened."

The red head and blond Nobodies looked at him curiously. "Like what?" Axel finally asked. "Unless Marluxia grew another one of those talking plants. But then again, that wouldn't surprise me." He sighed. "Poor guy. Watches too much of the 'Little Shop of Horrors' movie."

Demyx laughed, but sobered up quickly when Larxene's sad face came back to his thoughts. "It wasn't anything like that," he said. "It's Larxene."

_That _brought a surprising reaction from the duo standing next to him.

_**RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV**_

Larxene sighed, a look of contentment on her face as she finished up her exercising.

When she had felt that sudden electrical charge running throughout her body, she knew she had to get out of the Grey Area and go release it all. As bitchy as she could be (or rather, usually was,) the Nymph didn't want to accidentally electrocute Demyx, especially since his element was water and it could possibly kill him deader than anyone else in the Organization.

So when she had gone through the portal earlier, she had made it so she would come out to the training grounds that she and Lexaeus usually used. It was just a vast expanse somewhere inside the castle that was free of everything but the earth beneath her feet.

Though it might not be necessary, the members of the Organization had different fields that specialized in their talents, or rather, the fields of practice of whichever they were at served whatever purpose was needed for the things they had control over.

There were only five other members of the organization that had control over natural elements; Xaldin over wind, Vexen over ice, Lexaeus over earth, Axel over fire, and Demyx over water. And since Lexaeus could handle the electricity that Larxene could throw at him with her knives, they used the vast room to practice, whether by themselves or sparring one another.

And she had just let out one of the biggest lightning displays in a long time. It felt great, especially since she hadn't been on any missions lately.

"Have fun letting all that lightning out?"

Larxene quickly turned around to see Axel standing there. "Nice light show by the way," he said. "What's buggin' ya so much that you came in here?"

The blonde glared at the red head. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, a bit of venom in her voice.

Axel just shrugged. "Not the whole time if that's what you're wondering about," he answered. "So what's going on? You pretty much spooked Demyx-"

"That bastard _told you _I talked to him?" Lightning started to spark around the Nymph. "Damn him to Kingdom Hearts-"

"Hey hey hey, it's nothing like that, got it memorized?" Axel said, holding his hands up as a show of surrender. "So call off the light show Larxene and let's talk, okay?"

No hint of joking on his face, despite the usual 'got it memorized' line, Larxene noted. Nor any in his voice like there usually was. So she calmed down and the lightning dissipated.

"Alright, I'm calm," she said, though a bit of the earlier venom was still in her voice. "So what is it?"

"Ya hungry?"

The question surprised her at first, but then she heard her stomach rumble. "Guess so," she said, remembering that she hadn't eaten at all.

"Then c'mon, let's go get some lunch," he offered, putting his hands down.

"…why the nice gesture?"

"Because we're two hungry Nobodies who need something to eat," he answered. "Only difference is that I gotta check my blood sugar first. So let's go to Twilight Town and grab a bite, alright?"

Larxene stared at him. "What about Roxas and Demyx?" she asked. The three had just about always been in each other's company since Roxas had joined the Organization.

"They're coming later," the red head answered. "They aren't hungry right now." He held a hand out. "Wanna go?"

Larxene turned away from him as she felt her face heat up. "I guess a lunch with you wouldn't kill me."

_**RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV**_

"So what's been up with you today?" Axel asked, picking up his buffalo ranch chicken sandwich. Larxene just stirred her baked potato soup with her spoon as he talked. "You're hardly eating, you're talking funny, and you were sad about something when you talked to Demyx earlier. So what's up?"

He took a rather large bite of the sandwich as Larxene sighed. "If I were to tell you about something…kinda secret, would you _swear _to not make fun of me or anything?" she asked.

Axel continued to chew and nodded.

The gal sighed again. "I've…got something wrong with me," she started. "It doesn't usually affect me, but I've always had it and…I can't even remember the accident that caused it to start."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames gave her a confused look, swallowing the bite in his mouth. "What d'ya mean?"

"What's it like to you to be diabetic?"

This was a question that Axel was _not _expecting. "Well, in all honesty it sucks," he said. "I remember when Vexen first told me about it, I thought my life was over-"

_Sounds like what Demyx said earlier, _Larxene thought, bringing her spoon to her mouth and taking a sip of the soup.

"-but Roxas and Demyx were set to help me, despite how terrible I was to them. Rox even came up with the idea of buying sugar-free sea salt ice cream." Axel smiled at the memory, placing his food back onto his plate. "Despite the fact that being diabetic plain out sucks, it sometimes has its perks or privileges, got it memorized? The only down sides are future complications, forgetting a dose of insulin, or being reminded about it."

"…is that it?"

Axel thought a moment. "That I can think of off the top of my head," he finally answered. "Now spill. What's your deal? You didn't answer me earlier."

Larxene took a breath, then let it out. "I've got epilepsy," she started. "Even as Ralene, I had it. I once asked someone in my family - my parents, I guess - why I had it in the first place. They told me that I had been in a really bad accident before I can remember and got a near-fatal head injury." She chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it, that I have control over an element that also controls the brain."

"So it's true that the human brain runs on electricity?"

"Something like that," Larxene answered. "The electrical rhythms have a tendency to become imbalanced, which is what results in seizures."

Axel looked a bit confused. "So…what causes them? Or why haven't you told anyone since you joined the Organization?"

"The Superior and Vexen know," she confessed, playing with her spoon. "When I first found myself on the floor after joining, I knew that I still had it and needed to do something. I just didn't know what though. So I went to Xemnas first, then Vexen. Since then, Vexen's been giving me medication so that the major seizures would stop while the minor ones wouldn't interfere with my life so much.

"As for what causes them…I don't remember what my trigger was when I was Whole, but since becoming a Nobody, it seems that whenever I need to get rid of excess lightning or don't get enough sleep, one comes on…until this morning, I hadn't had a major one in about two years."

Axel's mouth dropped open. "You had one this _morning_?" he almost shouted.

Just to prove it, Larxene stuck her tongue out at Axel, showing him the bite marks on the left side. The red head looked at her tongue and winced. "Damn," he merely said. "Looks painful. Is that why you're talking funny?"

Larxene nodded, tongue going back into her mouth. "It's not as bad as it looks, but it still hurts like Hell," she said.

"…anything Demyx, Roxas, or I can do?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not really," she said. "Just don't tell anyone else. Luxord and Xigbar would probably have the time of their lives if they heard something was wrong with me."

"They're not _that _bad," Axel said. "Granted, Luxord can be a bit of a cheat when it comes to cards, or weird when he gets drunk, but I don't think Xigbar would say anything."

She shook her head. "I still don't want anyone else to know," she said. "If you just _have _to tell Demyx and Roxas, that's okay…I guess."

Axel sighed, his frown deepening.

_**RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV**_

She wasn't sure how, but Larxene was in the one place in the castle she'd never thought she'd be at the moment.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Larxene were all in Axel's room, Eight and Thirteen playing Halo on Axel's Xbox, Nine watching them play as he sat on the bed with his headphones on, and Twelve sitting in an extra chair that so happened to be there. All of the male members had ice cream sticks hanging out of their mouths, Demyx looking like he chewing on his, while Larxene was finishing up her tasty treat. Usually, she didn't care for ice cream but Roxas had goaded her into trying the sea-salt flavor; she had to admit, it _was _pretty good.

After Axel and Larxene had finished their meal in Twilight Town, Roxas and Demyx had joined the two, dragging them all over town. Besides discovering that she liked sea-salt ice cream, upon Demyx's begging to go into a candy shop, she discovered that bug candy was good. The Nymph still loved the disgusted expressions that Roxas and Axel had on their faces when she had eaten a scorpion sucker earlier.

Looking at the clock on Axel's nightstand, she realized it was time for medicine. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm outta here for the night," she said, standing with her popsicle stick in hand. She turned around and opened a portal-

"Hey Ralene."

Larxene nearly jumped when she heard her old name, but turned around when called. "What?"

The three looked at her, Halo on pause while Demyx had taken his headphones off. "You can come to us if you've got any problems," Axel said.

Demyx nodded. "Kingdom Hearts knows we've got enough problems of our own," he said. Then the Melodious Nocturne winked. "Adding another person to the group won't be so bad."

Larxene looked at the trio, Demyx and Axel smiling at her, while Roxas nodded in agreement to what the water user had just said. And for a moment, she could've sworn she felt something…it made her think of the days when she had a heart.

She felt accepted.

The Savage Nymph smirked. "I'll give it some thought," she answered.

* * *

Like it? If so, review! Or tell Xanrivash


End file.
